Acronyms Are Funny Things
by Polodo
Summary: Max and the gang revisit the School to find out one thing: Why they did what they did? Unfortunately, their reasoning is not the simplist. Rated T for suggestive side story...


**Okay, this was brought on by a bad case of overthinking things, for those of you who wonder about this. Mainly because I was really caught up in acronyms. Then I was thinking about MR, which led me to The School and acronyms and, well... this is what you get.**

**This is set in sometime in the MR universe, I didn't think about that part. Let's just say alternate universe post-MR3 with the original Flock and call it good, because I really don't feel like changing up the plot.**

**And yes, this is to fill time between Flock Hunting updates. To those readers: I'm almost done! I swear!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone, except Angel... maybe.**

**Angel: No.**

**Disclaimer (Updated): Not maybe. But I still own the plot.**

We stormed The School in a flurry. After a long time of settling with ourselves, or at least myself, we needed answers. We know who our parents are (well, more or less), but we still need a motive, and no, being insane doesn't cut it.

A quick buzz showed a entrance in the southwest entrance, not much to it; no guards and 2 cameras that were easily dispensable.

After disabling said cameras, we sneaked in easily. An old map showed us straight to the worker's room, consisting of a table, a coffee maker, and a old magazine that Iggy was rather fond of. So was Fang for that matter, and I think he's having a nosebleed...

"Fang, what is that?"

"Uh..." He replied hastily putting it behind his back. I took it and slapped them silly as soon as I read, or rather saw, the cover.

"You pervs!" I whispered quite loudly. I would've continued but remembered that we were on a mission here and had to be quiet. This will not be the end of it though, I swear.

After more silence, Gazzy looking over at the magazine, and Angel in total disgust, 2 whitecoats finally walked in to see us. Nudge sprang out and knocked one against the wall while Fang tackled the second one. Iggy took the door.

I walked over to the middle of the two whitecoats and asked their names. The one on the floor said Harvey; the one on the wall was Paul.

I smirked, saying, "Okay, good, now that the pleasantries are over, we can get straight to business."

A glint of fear glimmered in Paul's eye. Glad to know I was getting to them. I looked down at Harvey and said in as much of a demonic tone I could muster (which if I do say so myself is very much so), "Why do you do what you do?"

Harvey looked up and asked, "Is that what you really want to know?"

"No of course not, I just was asking for the hell of it."

"Oh in that cas-"

"OF COURSE I WANT TO KNOW!" I can tell why they get paid the big bucks, they are annoying the crap out of me.

"Should I tell 'er, Paul?"

Paul looked over and replied, "I don't think it'll hurt."

Harvey nodded as much as he could. "Okay."

Nudge bursted out, "Well are you gonna say anything or not? Were you fed evil juice as a kid? Has your brain been snapped out of sanity? Are you secretly aliens from another planet created by Earth as a superpower and now we have to destroy you?"

We all gave queer looks on the last one.

Harvey finally spoke, "If you really want to know, we work under God."

_Wait what?_

"Wait, what?" The rest of the Flock said in unison.

Paul nodded. "Did you really think otherwise?"

"So God randomly said one day, 'Hey, let's start an evil undercover organization to ruin peoples lives?'" Gazzy said with a deep embellished voice.

Harvey shook his head, "We don't consider ourselves 'evil'; more of a twisted truth. Secondly, we don't work under God, we work under GOD."

..."Huh?" I confusingly reply.

"G.O.D. Our General Operating Device. You may be familiar with it on the 3rd floor next to where Test Subjects 13 and 4 originally were located."

Talk about anti-climatic.

Fang, not resisting the opportunity to make fun of them, cracked, "Either way, I'm sure your moms must be _soo_ proud of your career choice."

Paul nodded, adding, "Indeed, our Major Overseeing Members are very proud of us and our move to Itex."

I think I heard Fang facepalm.

"Any other acronyms?" I ask annoyed.

"You should really know about our FUN..."

"Forget I asked."

All this conversation just to find out a few acronyms; no wonder I hate the School so much. I tell everyone to move out and head back to the Martinez's. At least I know I have some fresh chocolate chip cookies ready for when we get home.

Without looking over my shoulder, I ordered, "No, Iggy, put down the magazine." Satisfied with the resulting "How does she know?" from his direction, we finally leave.

During flight, I hear Gazzy whisper to Iggy, "Hey, it's for the better; imagine if Ella caught you with it."

This is sooo not over.

_- Epic line of epicness would like to add one thing before the story is over-_

After 5 minutes of waiting to make sure the Flock left, the two Whitecoats started laughing it up.

Harvey chuckled, "I can't believe they bought that. Sure we set up the GOD, but do they really think that's it?"

Paul sighed after his fit. "I know, what has the world come to to believe the simplist of lies."

"Of course, Subject 61-A came a little close."

"You mean the alien theory?"

"Yeah."

Paul suddenly shook, and recalled the memory. "Crud, she got it right. Quickly, we must return to base."

The two diffused out of the room and teleported to 24 lightyears away to plan an attack on Earth, about 90 or so years from now.

That's a different story, but either way, Nudge destroyed the world.

**Ah, gotta love happy endings.**

**Angel: *facepalms***

**Me: Oh well, review, favorite, or do both... or nothing, doesn't really matter. Expect more updates soon!  
**


End file.
